The Moment You Saved Me
by animefans49
Summary: What would've happened if Itachi had found Naruto after he had fought with Sasuke to keep him from joining Orochimaru? Oh the possibilities! Naruto's feelings from the bitterness of it all, what will happen? ItachiXNartuo ItaNaru ItaXNaru and etc. titles


NOTE: THIS ISN'T WRITTEN BY ME! My friend I know on gaia wrote it, she loves Itachi with Naruto! But no matter how much I tried to convince her, she wouldn't make a fanfiction account. She told me that "I probably won't write another story anyway" and it would be a "waste of time"... but I got her permission to post it! I really wanted to share this for all the ItachiXNaruto fans out there to read! It wasn't fair that only her friends on gaia could read it... if you have a gaia account and want to talk to her, I'll give it to you, just e-mail me! which, I must post in every single story I post can you believe this is her first story!? (her first yaoi story, she's obviously written stuff for school but you get it) lol, enjoy 3

* * *

Pt. 1  
Sasuke left Naruto there in critical conditions, broken bones, open wounds, and many other things. He felt numb, he couldn't move, he only looked up, his eyes lacked emotion as he watched the sky, it started to rain down upon him.

Some people say that the sky cries on us, is it crying for him? No, its laughing at him, Naruto was betrayed by his best friend, his rival, and... his crush. The clouds rained on him, making his body sting with even more pain as every drop fell onto him. He didn't care, why should he anymore? Nothing made sense, Sasuke had told him, that he was his best friend, he'd known they were rivals... Sasuke must hate him.

He wanted silence, but the rain only fell harder, he only ignored it. He didn't care anymore, if Sasuke didn't care, why should he?

The sudden noise of footsteps coming towards him, slowly becoming louder, splashing the slight puddles already formed on the ground. If it was Sasuke, he was done for, but he left. Someone is coming to his rescue? Not likely, no body could've found him this quickly...

Naruto's expression slightly changed, he looked similar to Sasuke, but a lot taller, and his expression was darker than his. It was his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Naruto only had met him once, when him and the blue ninja had tried to take him away. Now he wished they would've taken him back then, if it meant he could have avoided this. But only one good thing had come from such a harsh battle, Naruto actually fought, full strength, and lost to Sasuke. He now knew his limits, and new how much he should train to kick his ass.

"You actually lost to him?" Itachi mocked him, and bent over to look over the damage. "That seal is the only reason he beat you, Sasuke is weak..." He touched a wound every now and then; it seemed like forever until he stopped. Was he here to finish him off? "Naruto..." The sound of him saying his voice shocked the wounded ninja. "Don't take this loss seriously; you are a better ninja than him..." Itachi complimented him? Why?

Suddenly, Naruto left the ground and felt warmth in Itachi's arms. Why he picked him up didn't matter, the warmness made him feel so much better. He ran with him in his arms, holding him close enough to hear Itachi's heart, racing probable from all the running he did. Naruto wasn't looking wear they were going, he leaned his head against Itachi's chest. It was comforting.

"This is where you live? Naruto?" Naruto didn't notice Itachi had stopped, he looked up to see Itachi looking at him without his usual careless eyes. He was surprised at them. What did he ever care about? "Naruto?" Itachi asked him again, Naruto got lost in his thoughts and forgot he was talking.

"Sorry..." Naruto, not wanting to, adjusted himself in Itachi's arms, his head leaving Itachi's warm chest, and saw that they were at his house. "Yeah, this is it."

Itachi nodded and opened the door, leaving the laughing rain outside and only left the sounds of Itachi's footsteps. He laid him on the couch as he looked for Naruto's first aid kit. He watched Itachi with curious eyes, he was much better looking than his younger brother, that's for sure

Time was going by too fast, Itachi had found his first aid kit, cleaned and treated his wounds, and put him to bed. His strong hand stroked Naruto's hair as he waited for him to fall asleep, but Naruto didn't want to doze off, he wanted to feel Itachi's hand touching him, he wanted to watch him more. His body beat him, he passed out, and Itachi was gone by morning.

Pt. 2  
A month had slowly passed him since Sasuke left, and all of Naruto's wounds were mostly healed. He walked around the village, not wearing his headband since the fight, never looking at anybody. The village was still damaged from the war earlier, and only a few people noticed that Sasuke was gone. Naruto didn't care, he didn't want Sasuke to come back, then what did Naruto want? Escape! This damn village didn't care for him! They only felt pity! Where would he go though? No other village would want him, and Naruto wanted to be useful, the words good and evil meant nothing.

He was on his floor, looking out into the night. The cool air surrounded him, he hadn't moved for hours. What was life now? Nothing. Naruto didn't need to become Hokage, he wanted to get out. Anyway possible. Naruto started to get up; he was balancing on his hands and knees. He stopped and had a thought. Nobody has ever really cared for me, its always pity, or rivalry, or some other bull shit! Everybody was living for them self, and didn't need Naruto bothering them? WHO NEEDS THEIR RESPECT!?

Kyuubi's chakra leaked out quickly and surrounded Naruto as he shook with anger. Scratch marks grew deeper with Naruto's claws digging into the floor with hatred. His eyes were red and glared as the power helped him, helped him feel better.

The next morning, Naruto woke up; he looked in the mirror when he noticed that he hadn't changed back yet! His eyes were still red, his whiskers were more like deep claw marks in his face, and his fangs also remained. His claws had gone away though. What had he done to himself? A good thing! He liked it! The power was a nice add to it. He left the village, his headband stuffed in his pocket just encase. He knew what he could do, where he could go, he just needed to find them.

Pt. 3  
"Itachi! Come here!" A voice rang out to Itachi, a cold voice filled with leadership, a harsh command. Itachi walked over to wear he saw the leader of the Akatsuki in the shadows of the forest he was at. "We have a new member; he will be of great use to us. He came willingly this time." Wait? This time? Was this one of the ninja they had gone after...? "You will watch over him, I can't keep my eyes on him. Live with it!" And with that, the shadow that was his leader, vanished.

Itachi awaited a strong ninja, maybe bigger than him, he was, after all, probable the youngest member of the Akatsuki. He heard the sound of breaking twigs; they were coming towards him at a steady pace. He prepared for whatever type of person it was, his eyes widened at the sight. Naruto? He joined them? He looked different... did Kyuubi posses him? "Naruto...?" He said, as if questioning if it was really him.

"It's nice to see you again, Itachi-sama..." Naruto spoke, he smiled slightly happy to see him, but didn't want to seem too weird. His fangs showed and Itachi studied him with his eyes, the new and improved Naruto.

"Nice to see you've... recovered," Itachi told him, he wanted to know what happened, but he would never ask such a thing. He wouldn't, he wouldn't... "What happened to you?" And why did he care?

"I embraced Kyuubi's power! I feel so much better now, stronger and other things." Naruto told him happily, he couldn't hide his happiness.

Naruto looks sexier, but the cuteness is still in him. He can't hide it very well. Itachi smirked, how lucky was he to be watching over him? Naruto suddenly hugged Itachi, at first confused, Itachi didn't care, and hugged him back. "What's this about?"

"Itachi... Why did you help me? You could've taken me to the Akatsuki, it was a perfect chance and you didn't take It."

"I needed you to live."

That makes sense; the Akatsuki did want him for Kyuubi. Wait... he said he needed him to live, not we. "What does that mean?"

"It means, you are an interesting boy, Naruto." Itachi told him like it was common sense.

"Huh?" Itachi bent down, Naruto's head rested on Itachi's shoulder and Itachi picked him up in the air.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki... don't expect to see the other members too often though, we aren't very close. Naruto? Why are you holding onto me?"

Naruto had wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as he held him bridal style, probable not meaning to. A blush came to the demon boy's face. "Um..." Was all he could come up with.

"Don't you like my brother though?"

"Hell no! I love you! And you are so much sexier than him is just a bonus. WAIT! Ugh... dammit!" Naruto pouted at himself.

"You love me? You barely know me."

Naruto turned brighter shades of red. "I don't know... I think its love..." He was thinking, which made him look oh so much cuter.

Itachi kissed Naruto's lips lightly a few times, and then looked at the fox demon. "How do you feel now?"

"My heart is pounding... Itachi-kun..." Naruto let go of Itachi and put his hands on where his own heart was located, and leaned onto Itachi.

"Stop being so cute..." Itachi muttered, it was harming his own body in ways that Naruto might not understand.

"Itachi... I feel weird..." Naruto blushed and couldn't stand looking at him.

"Naruto..." Itachi wished he could slap himself, he sensed no one nearby, and ran over to the cabin he had been staying at and locked the door. "Do you know what I want?"

"Sex...?" Naruto said, and sat on the bed. What was he doing? Was this rushing things? No, what does it matter? He normally would think this over, but... Kyuubi's blood made sexual urges a lot harder to ignore once the thoughts came into mind. "Um... its OK..."

Itachi smirked and took Naruto's headband off him, planting light loving kisses on the tan exposed skin. Naruto blushed as he did this, and he moved down to kissing his cheek, then a light kiss on his soft lips. He kissed his lips again, a longer kiss, and Naruto fell on his back as the kiss continued its progress. Naruto kissed back lightly, feeling weak compared to Itachi, but at the moment he didn't mind this. Itachi's tongue licked the lining of his lips, waiting for Naruto to let him in. He opened his mouth, and Itachi played with Naruto's tongue for a bit. They stopped and Itachi rolled next to Naruto.

Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak and the shirt underneath, Naruto, struggled just to get his new cloak open. Itachi, shirtless, watched Naruto's cute antics for a bit, then helped him out of it and the black shirt he wore underneath. He kissed Naruto's neck and nipped at it, then moved down to his chest and kissed there. He took one of Naruto's light pink nipples in his hand, playing and pinching it. The other nipple was licked and sucked on. Naruto moaned lightly, he was very sensitive.

Naruto then, with Itachi gazing and waiting, blushed while he unzipped his own pants and removed them for Itachi. Itachi smirked at how cute Naruto was even with the littlest blush, and removed Naruto's boxers himself, sparing Naruto. He took the younger boy's length in hand, lightly squeezing and playing with it, Naruto leaned against Itachi while he did this, kissing his chest when he could manage to keep a moan or two in.

Itachi stripped his remaining clothes and watched Naruto study him, he was so cute! He stopped watching and opened Naruto's legs; he forced his index and middle finger into Naruto's mouth. "I need to prepare you, so suck on them; otherwise it'll hurt you more." It was a command, and at the same time, an option.

Naruto obeyed and sucked and licked the older boy's fingers. He moved them in and out of his mouth too, to get them wet faster; he wanted something, anything, inside him soon!

Itachi smirked at how impatient Naruto was being, it was cute he actually wanted him. Next time, he'd love to play with him more, for now, he did as the fox wanted, and gently put his index finger into Naruto's hole. Naruto let out a loud moan, and calmed down, Itachi slowly moved the wet finger inside Naruto, trying not to hurt him too much, but if he is too gentle, it'll hurt a lot more once he went inside him. He pumped it faster once Naruto seemed to have gotten used to it, he then put the other finger in and had to stop when Naruto yelped in pain. He relaxed, and Itachi's wet fingers slowly thrusted into him. "You are so tight, Naruto..." Itachi told him, Naruto turned a bright red and moaned more as he finally went much faster. Naruto was prepared enough for him.

Itachi removed his fingers and watched Naruto's panting, once he stopped, Itachi moved between Naruto's legs, but then moved and stratled Naruto. "Suck on it a little bit, it'll make it easier to go in. You don't have t-" Itachi told him, but Naruto didn't need a second though stuck some of his cock in his mouth and licked it lightly, Itachi moaned lightly.

Naruto sucked on it, he kept trying to put more in but would keep gagging, Itachi kept telling him "don't force yourself...", but Naruto kept trying. After a while, Itachi told him "that's enough" and Naruto took his length out of his mouth.

Itachi moved back to being in between Naruto's legs, his wet cock poking Naruto's entrance, he slowly put a little in, then more, as much as he could slowly, which helped Naruto adjust much faster than just quickly thrusting the whole thing in. He completely entered Naruto, the fox held onto Itachi tightly, his claws growing back, digging into his shoulders a little. Itachi winced.

Naruto then calmed down, Itachi started to slowly work himself into Naruto, he thrusted a bit faster, then Naruto started begging for more and saying he could do better. A little pissed off, Itachi suddenly pumped himself into Naruto, finding that one spot inside Naruto that caused more pleasure than any other, and went hard onto it. "Are... n... you... read dy... Naruto...?" Itachi asked him, as the claws dug into him, he ignored it, he'd stop causing him pain soon.

Naruto nodded, Itachi thrusted a few more times, then released himself into the fox and screamed Naruto's name. Naruto screamed Itachi's name louder. Itachi got out of Naruto and laid next to him, panting a lot, it seemed they would never stop. Itachi looked over to Naruto, the demon fox boy had fallen asleep, grinning slightly, yet, had a pained look to it. Itachi pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair, and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."


End file.
